1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and a circuit for storing information such as digital data or signals in a permuted order in a memory storage device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent advances in the manufacture of semiconductor devices have yielded memories having ever increasing speed and density characteristics. Generally, the higher the density of a semiconductor memory, the more memory sites or locations are available for data storage. However, the increased density renders the memory less error tolerant from defects or faults. For example, if a given area of the semiconductor memory is defective, whether from the manufacturing process or field-induced, more memory sites or a larger portion of the stored data will be corrupted. A field-induced defect may result from a magnetic storm which passes through certain areas of the memory, causing data corruption in that portion of the memory device and loss of data integrity required when data is read from the memory. Common memory defects are single dimensional, e.g., the memory is defective in a single row or column of a given matrix of the memory. Two dimensional faults involve multiple columns and/or rows.